Elemental Tournament
Elemental Tournament is an object show created by ZupaytheriumRex on Scratch. It takes place 10 years before the events of BFDI. Episodes * ET01: Where it All Began - released on 4/11/2019 * ET02: Total Chaos - released on 5/2/2019 * ET03: Can't Take the Heat - released on 6/6/2019 * ET04: Quiz Shock - released on 6/23/2019 * ET05: King of Monsters - released on 7/18/2019 * ET06: Revenge in the Shadows - released on 8/2/2019 * ET07: On The Other Side - released on 8/21/2019 * ET08: Attack of the Night Howlers - released on 9/6/2019 * ET09: Rise of the Dragon Warriors - released on 9/21/2019 * ET10: The Demonic Prison - released on 10/7/2019 * ET11: Survival of the Greatest - released on 10/24/2019 * ET12: Cloaked - released on 11/4/2019 * ET13: Out of Reach - released on 11/16/2019 * ET14: The Final Challenge - released on 12/5/2019 * ET15: A New Beginning - released on 12/27/2019 Teams * The Infinite Stars * The Earthlings * The Noble Gases * EcoSource * Team YinYang * The Dragon Warriors (fka SpaceTime) International names * Afrikaans: Elementêre toernooi * Albanian: Thelbësor Të Turneut * Arabic: البطولة العنصرية (alBaţūlet al'Unŝuriyet) * Armenian: Մրցաշարը Տարրեր (Mrçašarë Tarrer) * Azerbaijani: Turnir Elementləri * Belarusian: Турнір Стыхій (Turnir Stıxiĭ) * Bengali: আধিদৈবিক টুর্নামেন্ট (Ādhidaibika Ṭurnāmenṭa) * Bosnian: Elementalni Turnir * Bulgarian: Елементарен Турнир (Elementaren Turnir) * Cambodian: ធាតុប្រកួត (Theato Brakuot) * Catalan: Torneig Elemental * Chinese: 元素錦標賽 (yuán sù jǐn biāo sài) * Croatian: Elementarni Turnir * Czech: Elementní Turnaj * Danish: Elementært Turnering * Dutch: Elemental Toernooi * Estonian: Elementturniir * Fijian: Sotasota ni Gacagaca * Finnish: Elementti Turnaus * French: Tournoi Élémentaire * Georgian: ელემენტარული ტურნირი (Elementaruli Turniri) * German: Elementarturnier * Greek: Στοιχειακό Τουρνουά (Stoiheiakó Tournouá) * Gujarati: બેકાબૂ ટુર્નામેન્ટ (Bekābū Ṭurnāmenṭa) * Hebrew: טורניר אלמנטלים (Tuwrniyr Almentaliym) * Hindi: मौलिक टूर्नामेंट (Maulik Ṭūrnāmęṭ) * Hungarian: Elementáris Torna * Icelandic: Elemental Mótið * Indonesian: Unsur Turnamen * Irish: Comórtas Eiliminteach * Italian: Torneo Elementale * Japanese: エレメンタルトーナメント (Erementaru Tōnamento) * Kannada: ಧಾತುರೂಪದ ಟೂರ್ನಮೆಂಟ್ (Dhāturūpada Ṭūrnameṇṭ) * Kazakh: Турнир Стихий (Turnïr Stïhïy) * Korean: 정령 토너먼트 (Jôngryông Tonômôntû) * Kyrgyz: Турнир Стихий (Turnir Stihiy) * Lao: ປະກອບການຈໍາແນກ (Pabobkan Choaaenk) * Latvian: Elementārā Turnīrs * Lithuanian: Elementinė Turnyras * Luxembourgish: Elementar-Tournoi * Macedonian: Елементарен Турнир (Elementaren Turnir) * Malagasy: Fifaninana ireo Singa * Malay: Kejohanan Elemen * Malayalam: മൂലകരൂപത്തിലുള്ള ടൂർണമെന്റ് (Mūlakarūpattiluḷḷa Ṭūrṇamenṟ) * Maltese: Kampjonat Elementali * Mongolian: Элементийн Тэмцээн (Élementiĭn Témcéén) * Nepali: मौलिक प्रतियोगिताको (Maulika pratiyogitāko) * Norwegian: Elemental turnering * Persian: عنصری مسابقات ('Unŝuriy Masābqāt) * Pingasorian: El Türnēro de los Elementos * Polish: Turniej Żywiołów * Portuguese: Torneio Elemental * Punjabi: ਮੂਲ ਮੁਕਾਬਲੇ (Mūla mukābale) * Romanian: Turneul Elemental * Russian: Элементарный Турнир (Élementarnıĭ Turnir) * Samoan: Taamilosaga o Elemene * Serbian: Елементални Турнир (Elementalni Turnir) * Slovak: Elementárny Turnaj * Slovenian: Elementarni Turnir * Spanish: Torneo Elemental * Swahili: Mashindano ya Mambo * Swedish: Elementär Turnering * Tajik: Мусобиқаи Стихий (Musobiqai Stihiy) * Tamil: விளையாட்டுப் போட்டிகள் (Viļaiyāţţup Pōţţikaļ) * Telugu: ఎలిజిబిలిటీ టోర్నమెంట్ (Elijibiliţī Ţōrnameņţ) * Thai: การแข่งขันธาตุ (KanKhaengkhanThatu) * Tongan: Fe'auhi 'o e ngaahi 'elemeniti * Turkish: Elementler Turnuvası * Ukrainian: Елементарний Турнір (Elementarnıĭ Turnir) * Urdu: عنصری ٹورنامنٹ ('Unŝuriy Ţornāmenţ) * Uzbek: Boshlang'ich Turnir * Vietnamese: Giải đấu của các yếu tố * Welsh: Twrnament Elfennaidd * Zulu: Umncintiswano Oyisisekelo External links The Elemental Tournament studio on Scratch